naruto_shinobi_collection_jpfandomcom-20200213-history
Character
Shinobi (忍) cards represent the characters the player can use in missions. The top part of the menu shows the card's attribute, rarity, name, lock (only visible in the Shinobi menu. Touching the will mark/unmark the character as a favorite, locking it so it won't be discarded by accident), Level (レベル, the current and maximum level and the experience to the next level. Once the maximum level is reached, the character may be able to increase the max. level by Awakening), Nindō Level (see Abilities), Awakening (覚醒) level, and Cost (コスト, the cost to add the character on the team). To the left there is a picture of the character card, and when available, an audio icon and an icon that shows how the card looks after increasing its rarity. The left part shows details divided into Skill (スキル), Ability (アビリティ), Status, Shinobi Tools (忍具), and Details (詳細). Attributes Each character has one of five attributes: Skills All characters have two skills with unique effects, ranging from powerful attacks to medical treatment. Each skill can be leveled up with Strengthening up to level 10, which improves them depending of their class. *"Activation" (発動) - How long it takes to activate the skill. It may be "Very Fast" (最速), "Fast" (速い), "Normal" (普通), "Slow" (遅い), or "Very Slow" (最遅/激遅). **Of note, the Nindō Bonus Skill Activation Speed, the Skills from some characters (Naruto Uzumaki "Summoning Three-Way Deadlock: Toad" for example) and some Shinobi Tools can increase or decrease the Skill Activation Speed. When Very Fast is increased, it becomes "Flash" (閃光) and the Skill activates in the instant it is used. *"Consumption" (消費) - The amount of chakra required to activate the skill. *Above Activation there is a small summary about the Skill noting its target and action. Targets are "One Enemy" (敵単), "All Enemies" (敵全), "User" (自身, "self"), and "All Allies" (味全, a reduction of 味方全). Classes include "Attack" (攻撃), "Enhancement" (強化), "Weakening" (弱体), "Recovery" (回復), and "Other". Skill Types Each skill has a type that, depending of the mission, may be more or less effective against the opponents or have no effect. The game also lists these two Skill types, but as of January 2019, they are not available to playable characters: Ability The Ability menu shows passive abilities of the character: Leader Skill, Ability 1, Ability 2, Nindō Bonus, and Trust Ability. Leader Skill (隊長スキル) is activate only when the character is the leader of the team. The Leader Skill is also activated when the character of a Friend is in the team, being named Friend Skill (フレンドスキル). Ability 1 (アビリティ1) and Ability 2 (アビリティ2) are always active, but a few abilities may have requirements or are only active for a limited time. Shinobi that can have their rarity increased will gain improvements to their abilities after the awakening. Nindō Bonus Nindō Bonus (忍道ボーナス) is a bonus included to the game in 2015. After rising the Nindō Level, the character gains a bonus to the stats, and when it is increased to the limit, the player can choose one of the eight Nindō Bonuses available. However, only one can be selected, the others becoming unavailable after choosing one. The rare Limited Izanagi Medicine allows to switch the Nindō Bonus, but only once per item. If the player prefers, after reaching the limit the Nindō Bonus can be ignored so it can be decided later. The Nindō Bonuses available are: :Note: The amount/percentage from the bonuses vary between characters. Trust Ability Trust Ability (信頼アビリティ) is a bonus to the character's stats included in Ver.3.6.0 on July 15, 2017. After completing a mission, characters will gain experience to their Trust Level, which improves their stats. Missions that require more Stamina to enter usually give a higher amount of experience to the trust, and the Event Mission "Trust Degree Acquisition Mission: Teamwork Exercise" (信頼度獲得任務　チームワーク演習) gives more experience than usual. The team captain gains twice the trust experience. Defeated characters will not gain experience in the end of the mission. As of August 2017, the maximum level of the Trust Ability is 40. The bonus is valid for all characters of the same type and period. For example, completing missions with Naruto Uzumaki "The Ultimate Spiral" and Naruto Uzumaki "The Chosen Future" will also rise the trust level for Naruto Uzumaki "Bestowed Power: Yang" even if the player doesn't use him or doesn't have the card as they are from the same period (Shippūden), but it will not rise the trust from other versions of Naruto, like Naruto Uzumaki "Overflowing Power" (少年篇), Naruto Uzumaki "Hero from the Great War" (Shinden/Hiden), and Naruto Uzumaki "Hokage's Pride" (Boruto). All characters of the same class can be checked in this menu. Completing missions with a team containing the same type of character is a fast way to rise their trust. Friend characters have no effect on this system. Values vary between characters, most having the following values: Status Shows the base status along with bonuses from Abilities, Shinobi Tools, and their total. Below the status it is displayed the Awakening Materials required to use Awakening. Awakening Shows the Awakening Materials required for using Awakening in the Shinobi menu and increase the character's maximum level. Rarity ★5 (and some Rarity ★4) characters have a fourth (lv. 80) Awakening, which will give them bonus points to their Max. HP, Attack, Defense, and Agility after the Awakening and after reaching Lv. 100. A few characters of Rarity ★4 and ★5 also have an extra Awakening that increase their Rarity by 1, which improves their Skills and Abilities. Shinobi Tools The player can equip up to four Shinobi Tools to improve the Shinobi. Details Details show the character's affiliation, birthday, age, height, weight, blood type, and a summary about him. Category:Cards